The Vacation
by Starry-skylight
Summary: After David Wallace calls Michael to congratulate his branch on high numbers, he reveals that the Scranton branch won a free vacation to Hawaii for almost a week. The Scranton branch then pack up for their vacation and head to Hawaii together for a vacation of a life time. But, what happens when they get there and it doesn't turn out the way some of them expected?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ **This story takes place some time in the summer between season 5 and season 6, but there may be some discrepancies from the canon of the show from that time with this story, but hopefully not. Lately, I've been really wanting to write a story that took almost all the characters from the Office and put them on a vacation some where. For some reason I always enjoyed when shows would do that and it was different than the normal layout of the show. This story will mostly take place with them all on vacation in Hawaii because I thought that the characters could use a vacation and I thought it would be funny if everyone from the Office went. I will try to include mostly all of the characters from the Office, but the main focus will be on Dwight and Angela with little sprinkles of the other characters from the show. The story will also be mostly through Angela's eyes from third person, but for this chaper it will be through mostly Michael's eyes just for the sake of the plot. To refresh anyone's mind, Dwight and Angela are not together in those seasons so this will be a story that will get them together in the end. I just wanted to make this story to have a silly, fun time for the characters to have and to have some fluffy moments for Dwangela. This is meant to be a multi chapter fic, but updates might take awhile and I don't even know if anyone will even read this. There may be some grammar mistakes, but hopefully not because I try to fix them as best as I can. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys!**

"David Wallace, what do I owe the pleas-ah?" Michael questions as he listens from the speaker phone and leans back in his chair crossing his arms against his chest.

"Michael! Good news, corporate has lately been very happy with the numbers from your branch," David Wallace starts as a grin spreads across Michael's face, "and it seems that they would like to give your branch a complimentary vacation to Hawaii!" He finishes enthusiastically.

A shocked expression spreads over Michael as he asks, "Wow, really? How is that possible?" Leaning in closer to the phone to hear David more clearly.

"Well, it turns out that we have a little extra money to splurge on and we've decided to use it as prize money for the branch that receives the best numbers by the end of the quarter," David explains in an excited and proud tone, "and the winner is the Scranton branch."

"That sounds great!" Michael states enthusiastically, completley shocked from the news. He peers outside of his window and his hazel eyes bounce over the different employees that work there. People who he thinks of as family. They first land on Pam who is lightly chatting with Jim who sits across from her as she types away on her computer, completing a form for a client. Next, they land on Dwight's scrunched face who is heavily invested in his work as the digits of his fingers glide over each key on his keyboard as he types up information that is pertinent for his job. Then, they lay on Phyllis who is laid back in her chair with a phone pressed to her ear as she speaks to a client on the phone in a gossipy sort of fashion. His eyes sweep over the office to everyone else. Oscar, Jim, Stanley, Angela, and more. They all deserve this, he thinks to himself with a small smile. They all work so hard every day that they truly deserve a vacation far away from the dreary day to day tasks from the office in Scranton for a few days. Well, maybe not Creed or Toby, - defininetly not Toby, anything but him - but obviously everyone else deserves to go. Finally, his eyes land back onto his phone where he is having his conversation with David on. He listens intently to what he has to say.

"The vacation entails that everyone from this branch will be allowed to go and stay three days and four nights at a elaborate resort in Hawaii. We've set up all of the details and will pay for everyone's stay." He explains in detail. "All you guys need to do is pack up for the trip and the bus that will drive you all to the airport will arrive at roughly eleven a.m. tomorrow, so be prepared."

"Wow, this is really great news, David." Michael laughs and scratches his head. "This is quite unexpected."

"Well, you guys deserve it. Just make sure to have a relaxing time and to get refreshed so that you all can keep doing a great job when you guys come back." David says then pauses as voices can be heard on the other line. "Make sure everyone in your office understands what's going on. I've got to go right now, but i'll be sure to call you tomorrow with more details."

"Alright David, thanks for calling." His hand hovers over the disconnect button as he pounds a fist in the air in triumph.

"No problem. Just keep up the great work." And with that David hangs up the call.

Michael can hardly contain his excitement. Almost a whole week off with everyone he works with. He couldn't believe it. He snickers to himself and jumps up out of his chair and runs speedily out of his office, swinging the door open. He stops in front of everyone abruptly before crashing into reception where Erin sits as she gives him an amused, but confused look. He gathers himself by dusting off the jacket of his suit and pulls at the ends of the lapels in nervous excitement. He buzzes with energy, almost as though he is about to explode with the wonderful news.

All heads turn and perk up to him in his erratic commotion and present questionable expressions for this interruption. However, not surprised that they are going to have to stop working because of another one of Michael's crazy antics. One that might last for a while, so they all stop what they were working on and give Michael their full attention, many annoyed but not surprised.

Michael sputters excitedly and says, "Guys, I just got off the phone with corporate and you'll never guess what just happened!" Spit flying from his mouth.

"They fired you?" Stanley questions in a disinterested deep monotone voice.

"No," Michael shakes his head in exasperation, offended that he would even suggest such a thing as crazy as that. "They would never fire me. Why would they? I'm the best at this job." He states as though it were obvious.

Stanley gives him a sassy, but bored look and turns back to his work, uninterested in this discussion.

"Come on guys this is huge!" Michael states enthusiastically, practically squealing with joy.

"What is it Michael?" Pam asks from her desk a couple inches from where he stands. She shares a knowing look with Jim in amusement then returns her attention back to Michael.

"Well, I am glad you asked Pamela," which earns a strange look from Pam, "because I just got off the phone with corporate and they just told me the best news." He explains, flopping up and down.

Now everyone intrigued at what he has to say, asks him what the news is. All speaking at once with different questions, asking what corporate had said to him and becoming slightly annoyed from his stalling.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." Michael says as he uses hand motions to calm them down. "But first, can I get a drum roll please!" He snaps, then mimes the motion of drumming by moving his hands back and forth in a sporadic movement, holding imaginary drum sticks in his hands as he mimics the toll of a drum with his tongue. Dwight joins in with Michael by making the same drum noise with his tongue and hitting his desk with the palm of his hands to make the beat of a drum.

Everyone waits with impatient looks, while Angela rolls her eyes at Michael's idiocity when he finally bangs on his imaginary cymbal. Spewing out the answer he explodes by saying, "Corporate has so kindly presented us with a free trip to Honolulu, Hawaii!" He announces with exhilaration and a wave of his hands in sporadic movements.

Everyone's faces all give different expressions. Some surprised, some happy, and some doubtful. Everyone talks all at once with different questions. Angela peers over confused at the logistics of the trip and how it would be possible for everyone to go on a trip to Hawaii and what the cost of that would be.

Oscar pipes up near his desk in the accounting area asking, "what do you mean 'free' trip?" Creating quotations with his hands, suspicion written all over his face. Many people in the office such as Angela and Jim shake their head in agreement, not entirely understanding what Michael means.

Michael turns towards Oscar and smiles. "Well, let me explain." Facing back to everyone in the room he explains the situation and what David had told him about the trip from the conversation he had with him earlier over the phone. "...And so now we will all be able to go to an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii at a wonderful resort where we will have the liberty to relax and have fun in." Michael finishes as the words spurt from his mouth and he grins at them wildly.

"How long is the vacation?" Phyllis questions as she leans back in her chair seated at her desk, rocking back and forth slightly.

"That's what she said." Michael coughs and snikers out quickly as Jim and Pam share amusing looks and Angela rolls her eyes at the crude behavior. Michael clears his throat pulling himself together and answers Phyllis' question, "Well, David told me the vacation would be three days and four nights, which to me is a pretty good deal if I say so myself. And I do say so myself!" He jokes with a laugh at his own joke.

Commotion once more spreads over the room as excited words are spoken. Now that they know most of the information they are a lot more on board with the vacation. Smiles are exchanged and plans start to be made on how they would spend their days relaxing in Hawaii under the tropical sun.

"I guess it could be fun," Jim says, "I mean we haven't been on vacation in a while." He concludes and looks to Pam as she nods her head in agreement. "And it might not be so bad to have a vacation with everyone here."

"Wow, this is like totally unexpected. I can't believe corporate, like, has this much money to, like, take us all to Hawaii." Kelly says standing near the door to the break room that leads to the annex. "But, like, Hawaii is the perfect place to get a sun tan. I'm gonna look so hot." She adds confidently, nodding to herself. "This is gonna be amazing." Kelly exclaims as she jumps up and down in girlish excitement.

Angela raises her hand. "Is it mandatory that we all go?" She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow questionably. She couldn't believe it. Hawaii? The land of inappropriate bathing suits that she did not agree with and the sun burning her skin until it turned bright crimson red. She'd rather stay home and play with her cats.

Michael turns towards her. "Yes! We're gonna go as a family and it's mandatory. It'll be fun!" He exclaims crazily. "A relaxing week away from the office. You'll love it!"

Angela raises her eyebrow in suspicion, but finds his answer suitable enough to go. "Fine." Her dark eyes glance over to Dwight as she speaks.

"It does sound really fun Michael." Dwight joins in. "I hear that Hawaii is a great place to scuba dive." He says as he turns his head to look at everyone as he leans back in his chair, puffing out his chest and nodding.

Angela perks up and raises her eyebrow, surprised to see Dwight excited to go. Maybe it could be relaxing to go on vacation with everyone she works with in the office. Especially if a certain salesman will be going. Even if she did dislike most of the people here. She would just have to apply sunscreen every hour and pretend that they weren't there. Her cats would just have to be babysat by her sister or something. Her mind drifts off in thought as she remembers memories of when Dwight and her were together, the way her body longed for him and still does. Snapping out of her daze, she quickly catches herself and scolds her traitorous thoughts. Her cheeks flushing at the inapproprate thoughts. Their relationship is over, she resides. She just had to force herself to get over it. She brings her attention back to the direction where Michael stands.

"What's all the commotion?" Toby asks coming into the ball pen as he opens the door from the break room where he crossed over from his desk in the annex. Everyone's heads turn to his direction.

"Ew, Toby get out of here." Michael says with a disgusted look on his face and waves his arms as though pushing him away. "You'll just ruin the trip."

"Aw, come on Michael." Pam says in a chastising tone. "You said that everyone was allowed to go."

Michael stares at Pam for a beat. Then says, "Alright fine." He looks back to Toby and threatens, "But if I see you at all while I'm relaxing on the beach with a pinacolada in my hand, I'll make sure your on a plane back to Scranton before you even know it."

Toby raises his hands in surrender with a confused look on his face and quickly flees back into the annex. Pam shakes her head at Michael, rolling her eyes.

"Okay!" Michael claps his hands. "We leave in-" He glances at his watch. "-t - minus sixteen hours. Make sure you pack enough lIke your tooth brush, sun screen, hats, " He lists off. "And flowy clothing 'cause it's gonna be hot!" He winks to Pam and the women of the office as a joke, which she and everyone else give a disgruntled look to. "David said he'll call with more information about where we are staying and all that." He finishes with a clap of his hands and a huge grin on his face. "So watch out, cause Scranton's comin' to Hawaii!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: He**_ **y everyone! Here's the next installment to the story. I tried to include almost all of the character's in this chapter, so there isn't as much Dwangela as I would like, but there is some. Also the scenes where I have them interact are very cheesy, but this entire story is probably gonna be cheesy. Hope you enjoy!**

The following morning the Scranton branch huddle together at around eleven am waiting for the bus to arrive to pick them up for the airport. The sun peaks out from the clouds and the temperature levels to the mid eighties, slowly rising every few minutes. The early July summer breeze sweeps over them, which adds to their bright and summery mood. All employees display bright smiles on their faces, excited to have the opportunity to vacation in the tropical islands of Hawaii and to finally get away from Scranton, Pennsylvania. Finally, receiving a break that is long overdue.

They had gotten at the office earlier than usual to finish any work that needed to be looked over that morning. Once they felt they were ready, they brought all of their luggage out of their cars and put them in a pile around them as they waited for the bus, their energy buzzing with excitement. Nobody could belive that this was happening. It felt like something that would happen in movies, but not in real life.

Now a few minutes after eleven, they all stand in the parking lot with tropical clothing such as shorts and tank tops and are surrounded by bags and bags of luggage filled with everything necessary for a vacation in Hawaii. Things that they need like sunscreen and bathing suits. They squint in the now blaring sun as they patiently wait for the bus that corporate so dutifully supplied to transport them to the airport that Michael told is coming.

They keep light conversation to pass the time when the heat begins to pick up. Thirty minutes go by as they wait in the heated parking lot, the sun sizzling the dark concrete, the heat bouncing off making it even hotter. The sun beams down waves of heat as the employees try to cool down by drinking water they brought to take for the trip on the bus and anything they could find to cool them off. The bus now thirty minutes late.

"Why is it so hot." Angela groans, annoyed as she tries to fan herself off with a book that she plans to read while in the bus, fanning it back and forth in a cooling motion that blows the wind slightly towards her flushed and heated skin. The bus will be a long trip and she made sure that she will have something to do so she won't be bored during the forty-five minute bus ride. She needs a distraction from thinking thoughts that had no business in her mind about a certain tall salesman. "It must be at least ninety degrees out hear," she complains, crossing her arms over her chest and breathing heavily from the heat.

"I know, it's like a sausage factory out here." Kevin huffs as sweat begins to drip down his face. He bends his knees to squat down into a sitting position on the parking lot floor next to his black luggage, using it as leverage to plop himself down. The heated concrete burns him slightly on the leg from the skin showing from his shorts, making him groan in pain. His breath comes out in fast, shallow puffs as he lays a palm on his forhead, wiping away the greasy sweat.

"The bus should be here by now," Michael thinks out loud as he stares down at his watch and scratches his head. Eleven-forty. The bus is forty minutes late. Why is it so late? "I'm gonna call David to see what happened." He says, confused as he pulls out his flip phone dialing David's number with nimble fingers over the number pad. He walks away from the group towards the side of the building out of their ears reach.

Everyone agrees and nods to that suggestion as they stand, desperate for anything to cool them down in the blazing heat, feeling as though that they can't take the heat any longer. Finally, Stanley can't take the wait and heat anymore and plunks down on top of his luggage, fanning himself with his large straw hat that was atop his head. He wears a flowy tropical orange shirt and kaki shorts with comfy flip flops at his feet.

"I know this is a free trip and all, but wating in this heat isn't worth it." Stanley grumbles, wearing a sour look on his face and gasping for breath with his hand clutching over his chest in desperation. His mouth opening and closing from being so parched. He struggles to reach for the water bottle at his feet, his fingers grazing the side of the bottle. Almost there when Phyllis snatches the bottle and hands it to him. "Thank you," he mumbles to Phyllis, twisting the cap open and brings the bottle up to his lips. He tilts his head back, guzzling down half of the bottle, which he finishes with a satisfied sigh.

Michael flips his cell phone closed after he finishes the short conversation with David. Rounding the corner of the Dunder Mifflin building and jogging towards them, he tells them what David said. "Alright gang." Michael greets as he claps his hands together like a football coach before a game. Everyone looks at him, their attention span running thin from the heat. "It looks like the bus left a little late and that there is a lot of traffic to get here. But, the good news is is that they are ten minutes away!" He exclaims with gratitude.

Everyone sighs in relief that they won't have to wait much longer in the hot blazing sun. All annoyed by it, but still won't let it dampen their excited and summery mood.

"Michael, we should have been waiting inside if we had known the bus is gonna be this late. We could get heat stroke or something." Pam says, standing next to Jim and there luggage as he fans her off with his hands and her arms crossed.

"Ah, come on Pam, heat stroke is just a myth." Michael says as he waves her comment away with his hand, not believing her.

"No, Michael. Heat stroke is real and no joke." Dwight declares as a matter-of-factly, his tone sounding authoratative and assertive. The sound of his voice catches Angela's attention. He always seems to know what he is talking about, almost as though there is an air of wisdom that surrounds him, making him always feel sure of himself. She always thought that was one of the better qualities of him that she enjoyed when they were dating.

Wait. Dating?

Why is she thinking of Dwight in that way again? She shakes her head to get rid of those traitorous thoughts that she thought she locked away, frowning, when Dwight continues speaking, "Thousands of people suffer from heat stroke each year," enunciating every word clearly. "It's a fact." He adds for good measure. Dwight catches Angela's dark eyes as he finishes and she quickly darts them away as a blush creeps its way over her cheeks, tinting them a rosy pink. She scolds her traitorous cheeks, wishing that she can control herself. Dwight's eyes widen in curiosity and his brow scrunches together from the interaction. She mentally curses herself for staring at him even though she told herself not to. She has to stop thinking about him, she scolds herself again.

Michael blinks in thought as though ingesting what Dwight had said. He is about to try and prove Dwight wrong when everyone begins to scuttle around, picking up their luggage.

"What are you guys doing?" Michael questions, confusion written all over his face.

"We don't want to have to wait in this heat anymore if the bus isn't coming for another ten minutes," Oscar tells Michael in an irritated tone. "It's much cooler inside anyways and there are chairs where we can sit and wait instead of standing here like fools," Oscar finishes as he lifts his dual Italian leather luggage and prepares to carry them into the building.

"No, come on guys," Michael says, starting to feel bummed, "The bus is almost here. We should just stay out here and wait. I don't want to carry all of my luggage inside." Michael whines and stomps his foot in childish resistance.

They all ignore him and focus at the task at hand. They bend over carrying their luggage. They all flee to the building entrance for an air conditioned room almost making it to the door when the rumble of an engine fills the parking lot. Everyone turns around from the door and sigh in relief when they spot a metallic blue bus. Cheers of gratitude erupts through the crowd at the sight of the long bus entering the parking lot as they all head back over to where they had stood previous to waiting for the bus. They back up with their luggage and acknowledge the busses arrival. Many 'finally's' are said and 'hallelujah's' are exchanged. The bus pulls up next to them and halts to a stop. All the anger flies away at the sight of the bus and the tension releases from their spines in relief. The driver pulls a lever inside the bus and the entrance doors swing open.

"Sorry I'm late," the driver says, smiling sheepishly and waving awkwardly, as he gets up out of the drivers seat and walks down the steps to help put the bags in the storage holder and to greet everyone. He introduces himself by saying, "The names Bernie and I'll be your driver for today." Relieved smiles spread over the Dunder Mifflin employees faces at the sight of the bus driver and the bus. Almost like a beam of light of refuge. They nod in acknowledgment and thanks.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Michael exclaims and waves his arms towards the bus with most of his luggage in his hands. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Michael shouts as he pushes everyone out of the way, reaching for the rest of his luggage.

Suddenly, everyone scrambles and fling toward the bus, luggages and suitcases billowing in their arms. They all trample to throw their luggage in the storage compartments at the bottom of the bus. The driver cowers in fear at the stampede of employees, moving over to the side and waiting if anyone wanted his help.

"Careful, we should go in one at a time!" Angela scolds in a haughty tone, taking health procedures into her own hands. She was apart of the safety patrol a couple years ago, after all.

Everybody ignores her as chaos ensues and everyone rushes to carry all of their bags in one trip. Stanley jogs up the steps of the bus, puffing out breaths in exhaustion, but not caring because he wanted to be the first one in. His hat placed back on his head, crooked as Phyllis is right behind, jogging up the steps with him. Many others carry their luggage and throw it into the storage area as they race up the steps of the bus to sit down.

Jim fetches most of both Pam and his luggage in one trip. One hanging over his back, another hanging by his side, and two bigger cases grasped in his hands."We should have gotten the rolly kind of luggage so then it wouldn't be as difficult to carry everything." Jim complains, begrudgingly. Followed by Pam who only has her purse and cosmetic bag in her hand, getting away with not carrying a lot because of the fact that she's pregnant.

"We would have Sweetie, but we didn't have enough time to go to the right store." Pam mentions in a soothing but somehow sarcastic tone.

"Ha, ha, idiots. I only need two suitcases because this one has over ten compartments to put things in." Dwight brags like it's a contest, entering the conversation. "And this one," he points to a green duffel bag, "is foldable." He crosses his arms over his chest and stands tall confidently. "Plus you don't even need to pack so much. It's only like a four day trip." Dwight points out, his luggage already packed in the buses storage compartment.

"Wow, that's really great Dwight." Jim praises sarcastically. "But it looks like it unfolded itself." He ponts to the luggage which has fallen out.

"What?" Dwight asks, not believing him. He glances to where Jim points. "Ah man," he says disappointed and picks it up. His face saddens as he tries to put it back in it's spot, having trouble folding it back up like it was suppose to.

Jim shakes his head, lauging with Pam at Dwight. The luggage in his grasp slips, making him panic, but makes it into the storage compartment safely. They squish the luggage to fit in all the empty spaces and he grabs hold of Pam's hand in his and they smile at each other. Satisfied with their packing work, they head up the steps to find a seat on the bus, not giving another second to Dwight.

Then, Kelly comes running towards the bus lagging behind everyone with multiple sized bags over flowing from her hands. "Wait for me," she cries as she runs as fast as her open toed sandals with a slight heel can take her with all of the luggage. "Ryan come and help me!" She exclaimes in frustration at his direction, but Ryan just keeps walking towards the bus, his luggage already put away as he pretends that he doesn't hear her. She sighs in frustration as she drops all of her luggage on the ground in a huff and hurriedly places one by one in the storage area. "Are you, like, gonna help me or not," Kelly snarls at the driver, anger in her eyes. The driver jumps up, startled that someone wants his help and falls to his knees to help place the luggage in the side of the bus with her. Once finished Kelly thanks the driver and sighs in relief, the anger crashing from her features and her bubbly facade replaces it. She skip jumps up the steps of the bus and heads to a seat where she spots Ryan, feeling as though she should ignore him like he did to her, but thinks against it.

Meanwhile, Angela waits for the commotion to calm down. She only brought her modest amount of one tannish beige suitcase and her purse strapped over her shoulder for the vacation over to the storage unit of the bus. Only hussies would need anything more than that, she had thought when she packed last night.

However, for some reason she struggles to carry it over and put it inside because of it's large size. It's a lot larger than she remebered and she is quite small, but she thought when she bought it that the size wouldn't be a problem.

Apparently she was wrong.

She sighs in frustration as she tries to pick up the suitcase side ways but it just falls out of her grasp, clacking onto the dirty parking lot floor. She blows a stray hair that falls in her face from her neatly tied tight ponytail and sets out to try again, determined to put the bag in herself. The driver comes to her side to help her, but she barks at him and declines.

Dwight notices her struggle as he climbs the steps of the bus since he already finished packing his luggage that he so carefully placed in the storage of the bus after it fell out from his first try. Seeing her struggle, he decides to help her, instead of just letting her struggle. He stares at her. She looks so cute when she struggles, he thinks to himself.

"Here let me," he softly says standing right behind her.

Angela jolts at his voice as her heart thumps in her chest from the deep rumble of his voice, not expecting to have him stand behind her. She quickly pops up and moves to the side nodding her head vigorously so that he can grab her giant suitcase, forgetting about doing it herself. She analyzes his form as he bends down from his knees with his biceps flexing to grasp it in his rough calousy hands and twists the luggage to slide it into an empty slot. The same hands that use to leave loving caresses along her body when they were together. Angela's heart pounds faster at the vivid memory as a blush creeps over her cheeks again at the sight of him, flushed in arousal. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she is practically gawking at him as he busies himself with stuffing her suitcase in the storage compartment. The blush burns her even more. Her face feeling like it is on fire, and she notices that it isn't because of the heat.

Making sure the luggage was firmly in place he finally stands back up from his bent knees by rolling on his heel to the ball of his feet, lifting himself up with a groan. She gasps softly at the noise, but catches hersel before he can hear it. "All done." He says with a satisfied grin, his cerulean blue eyes locking on to her dark eyes and her breath catches in her chest for a moment.

"Tha- Thank you." She stutters in a reply as she stands there stuck to the floor, her body immobile. Her body burns from the proximity of the closeness of his body. His face inches from hers. She could of sworn his face leaned in to hers when the moment gets interrupted by Michael's shrill voice as he hangs out from one of the side windows of the bus.

"Come on slow pokes, let's get this show on the road!" Michael yells at them, screaming at them like an impatient child on a road trip.

They snap out of their trance from the interruption and she realizes what was about to happen. She looks around and gathers that they were the only ones - except the driver who stands there awkwardly with his hands behind his back, waiting to close the storage unit - who are still standing in the parking lot, everyone else already in their seat talking as they wait to be driven to the airport. She backs away from him as he stands there looking a his tennis shoes. "No problem," he murmurs quickly, referring to her thanking him earlier. He escapes to the bus and flops himself into a seat. She blinks rapidly, wondering what just happened as she watches his fleeing form.

"Um," the driver utters, motioning for her to get on the bus so that he can lock things up and get a move on. She huffs in response and summons her stoic expression back to her face as she climbs up the steps of the entrance of the bus. She needs to be more careful near Dwight, she scolds herself. He made it clear that he doesn't forgive her for sleeping with Andy by throwing the bobble head of him that she gave as a gift for Valentine's day in the trash on the day of the dual. He might never forgive her. She just needs to keep reminding herself to stop thinking about him because it is hopeless.

But, she doesn't care. She laughs to herself, because she doesn't love him anymore. Or did she? She shakes her head. Maybe it would just be better if she didn't go on this vacation at all.

Her mind remains jumbled with conflicted thoughts as she enters the bus. Reaching the threshold, she notices that many of the seats are occupied and filled up. Walking down the aisle her eyes glance around the bus to find an empty seat and observes that Stanley sits next to Phyllis near the front, Jim and Pam sit next to each other (of course) laughing about who knows what, making Angela sick to her stomach. It seemes as though anything can make them laugh, Angela contends. Turning her head she notices Michael sitting by himself, but decides not to seat near him because she'd rather avoid his on going blather. Sitting behind him is Dwight by himself having a conversation with Michael between the chairs. She quickly darts her eyes away from him hoping he doesn't notice her and searchs for a seat of her own to proclaim. Finally she spots a seat right next to Kevin next to the aisle in the middle of the bus. She lets out a relieved sigh and plops herself down on the seat and sets herself up for the long trip to the airport, placing her purse in the pouch in the chair in front of her.

Laughter and conversation fills the room as she takes out her hard back book from her purse, the crinkle of the pages soothes her mind as she flips it open to where she last left off, leaning back in the soft chair in order to find a comfortable position.

The driver reenters the bus, the keys janggling in his hands and he sits in the drivers seat putting the key into the ignition and turning it. The buses engine rumbles to life with the Dunder Mifflin crew looking and feeling relatively happy for the vacation. He places his hands firmly at the three O'clock and nine O'clock position of the steering wheel and presses his foot against the gas pedal.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" He announces, excitedly. He turns the bus out of the Dunder Mifflin parking lot and on its way to the airport. Everyone cheers and says their goodbyes to the building they won't be seeing for a while, including Angela, but she soon grows very irritated by the noise, as everyone bubbles to life and excitement for their soon-to-be vacation in Hawaii.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I started school a couple weeks ago and I've had no time to write. It might take me a long time to finish the next chapter as well, but I haven't forgotten this story and will try to work on it whenever I have time. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. T** **hanks to everyone who is reading this and leaving reviews. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The rumble of the transportational shuttle bus drives at a steady pace along the freeway. Zooming by cars as it makes its way to the airport for the Scranton branch to board flight 23 to get to their destination of the Hawaiian Islands. All is well for the passengers as they find a relaxing position for the long ride ahead of them.

The bubbly energy fills the bus as multiple conversations happen all at once. The drive is a long ways away so they have some time to kill by goofing around with each other; a different energy than what is normally around during their day-to-day job in the office. The sound of cars passing by and moving echoe against the buses metal walls from the open windows, which are open to cool off everyone from the heat wave that remains like an unwanted guest. They hope it won't be as hot once they are in Hawaii.

In the first few rows, Phyllis carries her knitting sticks tucked in her hands with a ball of yarn laid in her lap while she articulately weaves the yarn delicately into a emerald green scarf. Each motion done with great care. As she focuses on her knitting she converses lightly with Stanley, who sits next to her, and they discuss over neutral things to pass time over the ride. Laughter casually entering the conversation from time to time when a joke has been said and one found it especially tickling.

A few seats over, near Stanley and Phyllis' left seat Jim and Pam, who chuckle together as they huddle near each other on the seat with an ear bud in one ear, sharing the head phones as cheesy 80's music plays in their ears.

"This would be a good song to play at our wedding," Pam suggests to Jim as she chuckles over the choice she has made as a goofy smile spreads over her face.

"Really?" Jim asks, disbelieving. "You want to dance to 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley at our wedding?" Jim questions, shocked to hear her suggestion as he laughs unbelievable.

"I mean, yeah, it has a nice rhythm and it was always a dream of mine as a child to dance to this song with my husband on my wedding day." Pam replies to Jim with a look of total mock seriousness and bats her eyelashes in a puppy dog fashion.

"Pam, you can't be serious." Jim chuckles with an unbelievable look in his eyes and he shake his head. "Wow." Jim breathes, not entirely sure if she is telling the truth or just messing with him.

"I'm completely serious." Pam states as a matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest in mock defense as a cheeky grin that she tries to hide spreads over face.

Jim looks her over a couple of times, amusement written over his face. "Okay, if you really want to dance to this song like you've always dreamed than I'm all for it," Jim nods with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the bride." He points out as he lightly taps the pad his thumb against her arm, grazing it in a loving caress.

"No you wouldn't," Pam agrees with a nod of her head as her perfectly curled ringlets bounce with the slight motion. "But, if I'm being completely honest, Jim," Pam starts with a grim look spreading over her features. "Then I should tell you that I actually hate this song." Pam reveals trying to hide her giddy smile.

Jim gives her a playfully incredulous look. "I knew that you could never like a song as cheesy as this." Jim chuckles, shaking his head, his eyes bright as they lock with Pam's. They laugh in unison as the playlist shuffles to the next song.

"Ooh, no, I want this song to be played at our wedding." She exclaims in fits of giggles.

"Oh, come on Beesley," Jim laughs as he shakes his head in laughter.

Meanwhile, a few seats behind Jim and Pam seat Erin and Andy who huddle near the window playing a game of 'I Spy'. They laugh with childish smiles that crease over their faces, giddiness written all over them.

"Okay, your turn," Erin tells Andy as she taps with the palm of her hand to his arm with excitement, snickering slightly, clearly enjoying the game.

"Alright, let's see," Andy drawls out thinking slowly, pursing his lips in thought. His eyes jump from object to object outside of the window, searching for the perfect item to choose. There are so many options. A tree. A car. A building. How ever can he choose?

Finally he spots something. "Aha!" He exclaims. "You're in for a treat cause this one's a toughie," he states to Erin masking confidence at his obvious choice as he childishly grins in fake triumph. "I spy with my little eye something with wheels," he describes as he sits back in the bus seat as he waits for her guesses, shaking his head at the easy object that he chose. There really was no other answer, but he has a trick up his sleeve.

"Hmm..." Erin contemplates in thought, her finger placed on her cheek as she peers out the window, leaning over his lap to see more clearly through the window. She searches for something with what is as obvious as wheels. "That's a give away," she pouts at the obvious answer. "It's obviously a car," she concludes as she laughs confidently. "That was so easy. You said it was gonna be hard." She punches him in the arm playfully as she giggles.

In the back, a soft "That's what she said" can be heard from Michael where he sits staring out of the windowing, lost in thought as he snickers to himself.

Andy shakes his head, laughing, "Yeah, but which car is it?" He questions to her widely, his hazel eyes glowing with glee, pointing out to the traffic where the cars are slowing down from the normal fast pace that had been set.

Erin pouts in thought. "You want me to guess which car it is out of all of those?" She questions, curious as to what he means and points to the jumbles of cars that go both sides of the freeway.

"Yep." Andy nods.

Erin scratches her head, slightly confused as to what car he could be talking about. "Can I get a hint, like what color it is?" She asks, hoping to at least get a little closer to the specific car he chose.

"N-ope," Andy states, enunciating the p sound with a pop of his mouth. "You're just gonna have to guess out of all those cars," he points again with his index finger, pressing it onto the glass, not really pointing in any known direction that would give the answer away.

"Wow, that's more difficult." Erin says as she loses confidence in herself. "Alright, let's see," she begins as her brown eyes bounce back and forth from car to car. "Is it that one." She points to an old beat up station wagon that putters in the lane next to the bus, but a little behind.

"N-ope," Andy states, again enunciating the p with an annoyingly joking pop as he forms the sound with his mouth.

"Hmm," Erin thinks as she presses her face closer to the glass of the window, the glass cold as it contrasts from the heat outside. "Is it that one?" She questions again, but now pointing to an entirely different car. The car this time is much more modern and gives off a more sporty feel from the way that it was built.

"No-o," Andy sing-songs, jokingly as a silly grin spreads to his face. Erin shakes her head in defeat. This could take a while.

Then, near the middle of the bus, Angela sits by the window, next to Kevin who is engulfed in a trivial discussion with Oscar who sits across from him on the other side of the aisle. Kevin slowly nods here and there to Oscar, not understanding what he's talking about as he lists off evidence as to why his points are right, but Kevin still wants to be in the discussion. He tosses in "uh huh's" here and there, but not really adding anything important.

Next to Kevin, Angela sits with her book wide open, spread over her lap as she concentrates on the page she is on. Page 59. She reads the next line of her book when a loud commotion distracts her. The commotion coming from the right side of the bus with Kelly and Ryan who are engulfed in an argument. Completely oblivious to everyone else around them.

Angela glares towards them, willing for them to shut up so that she can have enough quite to read the page she is on. She looks down. Page 59. Sighing, she forces herself to read the words on the page, sounding them out to herself. Trying to tune their loud ruckus, she makes slow progress reading down the page with her eyes skimming over each word when Kelly's high pitched voice breaks her out of her reverie. Rolling her eyes for what seems like the hundreth time that day, she looks up angrily, shooting daggers at both of them for disrupting her reading again. Her ears perk at their conversation and she decides to snoop in on the conversation since she couldn't focus on the page she is on because of their carlessness for others.

"Ugh, Ryan, I can't, like, believe you just left me there to fend for myself, carrying all of my bags like that." Kelly exclaims in annoyance. "I looked like an idiot, just stupidly standing there," she yells in anger, almost as though steam is coming off of her. "You're suppose to be my boyfriend, and isn't it the boyfriend's job to help carry stuff around for their girlfriend?" She wonders, a fire brewing in her dark brown eyes. "Gosh Ryan, sometimes you can be so aggravating," Kelly squeals out, shaking her hands and fuming.

Ryan's eyes widen. "Aw, no baby, it's not what it looked like." Ryan soothes her like a child as he embraces her arms that have crossed over her chest in defense. "I couldn't see you and I needed to get something on the bus," he explains by lying to her. "If I had seen you, then I would have helped you," he makes up on the spot. "You know that baby. I'm sorry." He apologizes, but sounds like he doesn't mean it. "You know I would never do that to you on purpose."

Kelly pouts her lip, contemplating whether she should forgive him. He stares at her with waning hopeful eyes as he embraces her, trying to silence her like a child as he shushes her.

Finally, she smiles. "Oka-y Ryan, I forgive you!" She exclaims as she pulls him in for a hug that she squeezes into. "Just don't do that to me ever again." Kelly states with total seriousness.

"I won't," Ryan lies. "I promise," then he pulls her in to kiss her fully on her lips.

Angela rolls her eyes at the interaction. Yeah right. She can't believe how gullible Kelly can be. She heaves at the image of them kissing.

Disgusting.

Don't they have anything better to do than to show inappropriate displays of affection? This is a work environment after all, even if they are on vacation. Rolling her eyes for what seems to be the tenth time that day, she returns to her book. She glances down to the page number again.

Still on page 59. Great.

Well, maybe now she might finally be able to read in peace without those two shrill voices disrupting her concentration as they argued for what seemed lIke centuries. Willing all of her concentration on finishing the page, she reads out every word in her head. Mouthing the words one by one as she reads, the lilt of her tongue reaches to her mind as her finger flicks the page, ready to flip it to the next one. Her mind steady as she forces herself not to think about anything or anyone, especially not _him_. Inappropriate thoughts have no place in her mind, she tells herself as she reads the page.

Finally, she mouths the last word on page 59 and turns to the next one, reading the sentence silently. This time on this page, she makes it half way down when her mind drifts suddenly to the interaction she had with Dwight outside the bus. Her mind running wild as she forgets about reading the rest of the page. She can't believe what happened out there. She blushes to herself and shakes her head. She thought that she had a control on her feelings, but apparently not.

Her face flushes from the memory as she remembers the heat radiating off of his body as he inched closer to her's. Her eyes flutter close, relishing in the tingling feeling as she lets out a shaky breathe that she didn't know that she was holding. She forces herself to remember every minute of that moment. The way his body nearly touched her's and the way he smelled like barn hay and meat.

She replays the moment in her head as she remembers him inching towards her, almost as though he was going to press his lips to hers as though he wanted to remember what they use to feel like. Her mind gets to the better of her as it runs free as she imagines him actually taking the step with his large hands grasping her arms and pulling her flush against him. She shivers at the thought of her body pressed up roughly against his near the bus. Her mind keeps going as she pictures his lips inching towards hers, his lips skimming hers nearly touching when suddenly Michael interrupts her thoughts with his booming yet shrill voice, causing her to jump from her reverie.

Her eyes quickly open as she brings her hand up to her flushed cheeks. Her face burning as she is brought back to reality, scolding herself again for letting her emotions have this much of an effect on her. She scolds herself for her imagining her kissing Dwight, those inappropriate thoughts have no business wandering in her mind.

She sighs. She just has to let go. It's the only way.

She twists her body towards Michael to give him her attention as he speaks to everyone on the bus. Everyone else reluctantly gives him attention, listening to what he has to say, even if they don't want to.

"Hey guys, you know what'll be fun?" Michael extatically questions everyone, not really looking for an answer. "We should all do a bus sing-along like we did on that trip for beach day all those years ago. Wouldn't that be fun!" He exclaims from his the seat near the back where Dwight had meandered to a seat next to him through the duration of the ride.

Dwight agrees with Michael by shaking his head vigorously up and down and shouts a "Yeah, that would be so fun!" As he pumps his fist in the air.

Angela's eyes widen as her attention is grabbed by Dwight's answer, but quickly looks back to Michael trying not to pay attention to Dwight. She looks at Michael, annoyed for a second but then contemplates whether a sing-a-long is a good idea. She glances at her watch. Her eyes widen at the time. Only fifteen minutes had passed and the airport is a forty-five minute drive at the very least. She glances at her book and closes it. She clearly isn't going to get any more reading done with all this commotion. She might as well sing songs with everyone if that is what Michael wants to do. Even if it is just to pass the time and to get her mind off of Dwight. She won't enjoy it, but she will participate. It's not like she has anything better to do.

Everyone else looks a little hesitant toward Michael's suggestion to sing songs since they all like having their own small conversations with each other.

Michael gives a puppy dog look with sad eyes and a pout to everyone, begging for them to say yes. "Come on guys, please," he longs out, begging.

Finally, after he begs a few more insistent 'pleases', which Angela rolls her eyes in annoyance, almost rethinking her decision, they all reluctantly say yes just to have him stops saying please.

"Alright, fine Michael! We'll sing with you," Jim responds irritation hinting in his voice, trying to make Michael calm down. His body twisted like a pretzel as he speaks to him over his shoulder near the front of the bus.

"Yay!" Michael cheers as he claps his hands in childish joy. "That makes me very happy, you gus won't be disappointed!"

"What song would you like to sing, Michael?" Andy asks, enjoying where this is heading, ready to show off his singing skills for the umpteenth time. "I have a really big song repertoire, so I can sing almost any song there is." He reveals, gloating over his singing prowess.

"That's a good question Andy," Andy smiles smugly. "Let me think about this." Michael says, taking time to really think of what song he wants. There are so many choices. How will he be able to decide, he thinks to himself as he taps his finger against his chin.

Everyone waits patiently, chit chatting here and there when finally Michael yells out, "I know, it should be something tropical since we are going to Hawaii."

Everyone frowns at that. "Can you be more specific?" Andy questions to Michael, hoping he can help choose a song.

Dwight brightens, thinking that he knows the perfect song. He whispers the song title into Michael's ear, then sits back in his seat hoping he likes it.

Michael's eyes crinkle at the song choice as he makes a disgusted look, not really feeling the vibe of it. "No, no. I don't like that song, Dwight. That's a terrible song choice," Michael scolds, disgusted by the song choice.

Dwight frowns in disappointment, the twinkle in his eye disappearing as he is saddened by Michael's words.

Angela witnesses the exchange and her heart jumps in her throat at the sight of his spirit basically crushed by Michael. How dare Michael be so rude to Dwight. A feeling of protectiveness washes over her, but she realizes that she no longer has the right to feel that way.

Finally, an imaginary lightbulb pops over Michael's hat encased head. "Ooh, I know! I've got the perfect song to sing." He exclaims, proud of his choice. The first verse of the song expelling from his lips, "A-weema-wey, a-weema-wey, a-weema-wey, a-weema-wey."

Pam gives Jim a weird look of disbelief at the song choice as they both have a fit of laughter.

"Woo-OOo-oooh a wum-bum buway," Andy sings, giving the song everything in his soul as he expertly vocalizes by join in with Michael.

Michael continues to sing along to the song with Andy as a few others of the Dunder Mifflin employees join in. Dwight regains his composure as he mimics a drum with his tongue and bangs his head with the rythm of the song.

Soon everyone joins in, at first reluctantly, but smiles spread across their faces from the silliness as they bounce to the rythm and sing, "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..."


End file.
